chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Wiki
Comments Okay. I know its been a while, but SEIWA is finally starting up. Check out the current (under construction) website here. Discussion about the future of SEIWA, rules, and possible candidates is happening almost daily since about two days ago, and I'm a constant contender. It happens in the #SEIWA channel at freenode IRC, which can be accessed here. Come on to help out, and I've been talking to a guy who said he might be able to move us! He said he wouldn't be able to start it for about a week or two, and by that time, I'll talk to him to see if we can get a specific domain name or something. Come to the channel or let me know here if you have any questions, concerns, or requests for domain names, and I'll do my best to keep you guys posted. Thanks for reading! -- 01:41, June 20, 2011 (UTC) After long and tedious editing, the SEIWA team posted their mission statement and declaration of independence on the SEIWA website. Find it [here. Whether new to the Chrono Series and Square-Enix game or a seasoned veteran, you should check it out, see what's going on, and learn how you can help out! --Deyvid Petteys 20:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) 04:16:37 (SilverCrono): spoken to a few people about moving a wiki off wikia 04:16:53 ya? 04:16:58 it seems that the database dump only contains the pages 04:17:04 images all have to be done manually 04:17:13 i have a bot I u sed to use to transfer images before 04:17:22 going to take a look at that, fix it up, so it can all be done automatically 04:17:35 concensus has been reached that you guys are ready to move? 04:17:49 no dissenting opinions? 04:18:12 images have to be done manually? 04:18:17 if you can provide a bot, great 04:18:21 if not....agh 04:18:39 but once you give the word, I'll lock editing, we should be ready to go 04:19:42 kk 04:19:59 doubt it'll be this weekend, as I'm going all day paintballing on sunday :D 04:22:46 you tried clicking that "create export" a few weeks ago right? 04:22:52 do you know how long it took before the export was ready? 04:26:39 nope 04:26:57 k 04:27:13 what should the new hostname be? 04:29:55 chronopedia.net 04:30:01 or something relating to Chronopedia 04:30:23 have other moves from wikia stuck with the the same wiki name? 04:30:46 cause it'd mean a direct fight with wikia for the search engine ranking 04:31:06 might be better as ChronoWiki or something 04:32:35 i don't really know which one is better 04:32:39 anywayz, i gotta sleep 04:32:43 will chat tomorrow night 04:32:56 k Yep, so lots of updates. Basically, the permanent SEIWA name is now here. And they have a forum (keep in mind it is heavily in progress) in which I am active - here. And as you can see from the IRC conversation I held last night, the move is almost ready. When Prod gives the ok, I'll have to lock editing for a while until he moves us. The reason behind this is that all wikis have a database that you can export (he asked me about this in the conversation), which you need to get all our articles to a new wiki-based, independent domain. The reason why I'll stop editing here is because with every edit, the database is behind. And we don't wanna re-do three pages of editing, do we? No, we don't. Crono is here to help ;) There are about two forseeable problems, three actually. One is that, like Prod said, he might not be able to export our images. We'll pass that when we get there, because he said he might find a bot that can do them for us. The next problem is the length of the database lock. I'll stop editing, say, Monday, and hit the "create export" button on a page here that will update our database. With no editing, the database will be exactly what we have on the wiki, and this updated export might take a while to...well, update. So the editing lock might end up lasting for a week, maybe even longer. I don't know. All we really need for this is for you guys to trust me and don't edit (kind of weird advice for a wiki, eh?) Finally, we might not be able to get the domain I suggested, chronopedia.net . Just to be on the safe side, would you guys mind telling me (right here) any other names you'd be fine with? Hope this helped, guys. Crono out. -- 15:33, July 16, 2011 (UTC) The links worked without the www. Actually, they don't work with them. Anyway, this is awesome. Chronopedia.net seems to be an appropriate name for me. Besides, I can't think of a better one at the moment. We could stay with something noticeably related to the Chrono Series like ChronoWiki.net (without the space). Or we could go with something more elaborate like tomeoftime.net - Chrono Trigger, Chrono Cross, Radical Dreamers database and free encyclopedia etc. Other synonyms to consider might be atlas, handbook, directory, guide, or bible --haha, a cult of all Chrono-related chrononess. Back on topic, compendium is an obvious no-no. Does Chrono have to be in the title? I suppose it would raise the Google search spot when Chrono Trigger is typed. Regarding images, I keep archives of all images I upload, so if finding a bot becomes a problem, we still have backups. But we could always upload directly from the wiki. As painfully tedious as that would be, I'd be willing to do it in a last case scenario. Additionally, I can resist the temptation to edit. Honestly, I've been postponing my larger edits for this reason entirely, and I'll try to spread the word to other users as well. Another concern: Are we locking pages to prevent editing? If so, I can help with that. Might lessen the work load for you. Keep us posted. :) --— Radical D (bother \ 16:34, July 16, 2011 (UTC) For a page lock, I wouldn't lock all pages, that would take too long; simply no editing. All edits would be reverted, but presumably noted in some way, so we can implement them in the new wiki. Glad to have some support, and about the name; I would say yes, Chrono probably has to be in it somehow, but I like the idea of chronowiki.net, we could use that as a backup. Good to see some support :} -- 18:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC) - I can live with chronowiki.net. No problemo. Straight to the point, no bells or whistles. Unless anyone else has any suggestions, we should stick with it. Although I suppose I should bring up one thing though. Wasn't Chronopedia previously called Chrono Wiki? Would Wikia raise any concerns about that after the fork? P.S. I signed up at the forums :). Looking pretty snazzy over there, I must say. --— Radical D (bother \ 02:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Chronopedia used to be Chrono Wiki. I haven't really thought about Central Wikia, and they haven't really noticed us yet, so I'd say its smooth sailing. One question, though; what will we do with the wiki after the move? -- 02:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Let it go to hell I'll probably drop in periodically to ensure vandals haven't taken over. Other than that, I suppose we could put the wiki up for adoption. Since the wiki is pretty desolate as far as editors goes, there really isn't someone I know that would be willing to become an admin or whatever and take care of it after the fork. Kingdom Hearts Wiki had people who wanted to stay and those people maintain it now, if I'm not mistaken. Wish we could do something like that. At any right, as long as I'm an admin, I'll still ensure that everything's okay here. I won't edit pages like I have been, though. All my work will be over at the new wiki. --— Radical D (bother \ 02:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Letting it die was my idea :P But yeah, I agree with that. I just wish some more people were here to provide feedback >.> -- 02:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I know, right? It's funny because the past few days, some new people were editing pages and now, nothing. :/ If any of you are reading this (I know you're logging in, I can see it), feel free to comment! Don't be shy. ;) --— Radical D (bother \ 02:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) *crickets* --— Radical D (bother \ 02:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) We should make the official cut-off date for edits this upcoming Monday. That way, other editors will have time to log on, read through this forum post, so they can prepare themselves. I'll start rollingback any edit I see on that day, just so you know. Should we rollback all talk page, user page, and user talk edits as well? Or should I simply "Undo" the edits so users can see it in the Wiki Activity feed as well? (Since anons view it in Oasis and not Monobook). That way, I could post a reason and they'd see why it was reverted? I have a feeling we'll end up locking pages because edit wars will explode. --— Radical D (bother \ 04:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Don't really know what to say on that, but I've got another conversation that'll be worth hearing. 23:15:34 (SilverCrono): was talking to the golden sun wiki guys 23:15:38 ya? 23:15:42 they kept the same name as before 23:15:45 or something like it 23:15:51 "golden sun universe" 23:15:55 try getting to their wiki 23:16:05 ? 23:16:27 if i told you about a wiki, how would you find it? 23:18:38 i'd google it 23:18:54 Well, if you didn't give a URL, most people would Google it 23:19:13 strategywiki's #1 search term is "strategy wiki" 23:19:45 but when i search for golden sun universe 23:19:50 the main wikia shows up first 23:20:04 and then a few entries down the independent one shows up 23:20:36 Which is a shame, as the Wikia one is quite literally dead 23:21:00 i think it might be better for chrono to pick a new name 23:21:07 rather than sticking to chronopedia 23:21:13 especially if the editors are on board 23:21:24 Also, this is one case where 23:21:50 Wikia is right, the "-pedia" titles are overdone and kinda tacky 23:22:02 :P 23:22:58 Oh hey, Wikia's home page for once does not have any goddamn Glee on it 23:23:02 something like 8% of strategywiki's traffic is from direct usage (bookmarks etc) 23:24:34 (SilverCrono): i'd recommend picking a different name 23:30:25 anywayz, i'm off to bed soon 23:30:31 may want to discuss with the other editors 23:30:34 Prodi ~a@CPE0026f33339fe-CM0026f33339fa.cpe.net.cable.rogers.com is now known as Proda 23:34:56 I wonder how much updating content factors into Google's formula 23:36:34 Not enough if GSU is still low on rankings compare to the Golden Sun Wikia 23:39:52 alright, I'm back 23:39:55 ...dammit 23:40:25 i'm still kinda around.... 23:40:33 oh, cool 23:40:34 wrapping some stuff up 23:40:36 okay 23:40:42 um... I'll see what we can come up with 23:40:53 any specific time frame for the move yet? 23:41:19 been trying to get in touch with one of the other guys who runs stuff on our end 23:41:26 he's in europe atm so a bit hard to reach XD 23:41:34 olos ok 23:41:42 give me a name, and i'll see if i can push it along 23:43:25 ok, uh... right now? or after wiki discussion? 23:43:32 whenever 23:43:38 email me at prod@abxy.org 23:43:49 i check that all the time 23:43:56 or if you see me around 23:43:58 whatever works for you 23:43:59 ok 23:44:20 but be warned, moving off wikia won't be that smooth :P 23:44:26 If you're opening a wiki discussion, can I have a link so I can follow developments in what's going on? 23:44:27 I know << 23:44:27 will take a bit of time to get things cleaned up 23:45:05 my email is apmasta@ymail.com 23:45:11 SomeColorMage: http://chrono.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:New_Wiki 23:45:22 Thank you Sorry if its long. And Radical, um, I would say every page should be locked, and rollback every edit. We want everything to be as smooth as possible. If people read this (like they should be), there should be no problems. -- 05:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll need more time to think up a name. I understand the point Prodi is trying to make here. If we choose something too similar to what the Wikia wiki's name is, we'll still be beat on a Google Search. We need something more unique, that still has Chrono in the Title. "ChronoTriggerPortal" is the other thing that comes to mind, but even that's kinda lame. Brainstorming time. As far as locking pages goes, I'll just lock the pages that get edited, after reverting the edits of course. The other pages should be fine. The locking is mostly a protective measure. Unless you want to lock all pages, then I'll help you do that. Bolagio asked what this was all about, so I guess we should reiterate the point. Basically, the Wiki is moving. All articles, everything. You can choose to come along if you'd like, but this wiki will still remain here if you don't. I'll stick around occasionally to monitor and do other admin things, but most of my focus will be on the new Wiki. We're moving because of Wikia's unapologetically strict rules on skins and advertising. The skin you see now compromises much of the data we edit on our pages. It squeezes it into tiny margins and the images and template get messed up. In addition to that, the margins were pinched to make way for ridiculous ads that only compromise the content of the wiki, but make web browsers run slower--which definitely repels potential editors and fans who want to enjoy the content, or find information to help them play their games better. So yeah. I wasn't really round when the skin changed, but I see the logic behind moving and enjoy the idea. Plus, I'm going where the others are going. I want a community that can enjoy the game and its lore with me, not host a database on a site that doesn't care either way as long as they get paid. -stepping off soapbox-. I hope that answered your question. And I really hope some of you out there decide to join out. We would love the company :) --— Radical D (bother \ 06:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Some bad news, guys. We would have moved a while ago, but (I might have explained this earlier, but I'm too lazy to scroll up, so...yeah) the new wiki needs our articles and stuff to be a complete copy of us. That would be our database dump, which wikia is supposed to provide in case you want to log articles or something like that. It can usually be found at at the bottom. If you look, however, it'll say "unknown". What this means is that wikia don't have our database available, effectively halting our move right in its tracks. I'm not sure how to email wikia (and if anybody knows, let me know at my email, apmasta@ymail.com ) to ask them about this, and Prod (the guy moving us) doesn't know anything about it either, so....yeah. Most, if not all, wikis have their database open to the public, and they are updated weekly, which is why we originally stopped editing, so the database is up to date. But it hasn't updated; heck, it isn't even available. And I last pressed the button for a new one the Monday before last, so...yeah. Some rumors have been floating around that this is foul play from Wikia. I don't know about this, and I have no proof, but either way its their fault, I believe; for some reason, a service which every wiki is supposed to have is robbed from us. Its things like this that made Chronopedia decide to move in the first place. Sorry for the rant and the wall o' text, but that's the latest update. For all you guys out there, um...just keep making Chronopedia awesomeer (?), I guess. Crono out. Oh, and by the way, marching band camp has been kicking my ass. I have almost no free time. So yeah, sorry about not being here as much as I should be ;_;. Crono misses you guys <3 -- 01:10, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Uh, hm, so... can we start editing again? (: I just finished watching all 8 Harry Potter movies again in the last three days along with discovering all the amazing things about the Aether Mod for Minecraft, so I should have plenty of free time! Boligao 03:00, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Boligao To be quite frank, I've procrastinated editing. Bit my lip and typed out my edits in a note pad for later insertion into articles. Also, I've been editing over at LyricWiki to curb the cravings :P. I would say its safe to edit again, B. In regards to transferring the data. Either we can wait to see if Wikia resolves the issue, but I'm not against copying and pasting pages manually. Regardless of the tediousness. We miss you too, Crono! --— Radical D (bother \ 04:36, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, good news. Prod has taken to moving the pages and stuff over to the new location manually, without the database dump. It'll be done in a couple of hours, but the user accounts and the permanent site name aren't set up yet, and neither is any frilly stuff. So yeah, the main thing is we need a name for it. Chronopedia? Chrono Wiki? Opinions plz, guys. I'm happy this is finally happening <3 -- 01:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ChronoWiki seems better, seeing as people generally look for wikis. :) Boligao 01:42, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Boligao I'm a bit parial to Chronopedia versus ChronoWiki. Google rating as chronowiki will be beaten by the wikia portal... I would also like ChronoPortal. Zeypher 12:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Let's egg the Google rank. I vote for Chronopedia (but would be happy with anything, so long as we are away from Wikia) --— Radical D (bother \ 17:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I,too, vote for Chronopedia; so is it decided? The move to the new site (not leaking it just yet) is mostly done; the only namespace left is Image and Main. I will say this; due to size and time constraints, we cut the Video, Blog (still have User Blogs, I believe), Crimson Echoes (will be merged with namespace; instead of Crimson Echoes:Crono, it'll probably be Crono/Crimson Echoes), and the Help namespaces. Also, page comments and achievements will most likely not be moved; it's an Oasis thing, and the new wiki won't have Oasis. Sorry guys; we can probably bring it back later if you want the piece of crap skin that badly. Good news? The transfer is almost done and is going smoothly, for the most part. And in losing Oasis, we've gained a number of new skins. While none of them are as horrific as Oasis is/was, none of them are too flashy. I'll tell you that we've got Vector, Wikipedia's skin. The rest, you'll have to see for yourselves :) Finally, what are we going to do with this wiki? Delete some pages? How heavily will we advertise the new wiki? I'm leaning towards very strong advertising myself. -- 01:57, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Start nuking pages and wikia will remove our sysop rights, but we should do it progressively. Little by little, so as to go undetected. Alternatively, we could replace internal links in articles to direct to the new wiki. For instance, links to Crono would go to the new wiki instead of the Crono article here. Get enough awareness out there and people will see where the more trustworthy and trafficked site will be. Also, we could blank our user pages and add links to the new wiki, etc. I'm not wild about Oasis, so I'm glad we'll have different skins. I started editing Wikipedia before Wikia, so I'm more comfortable with Vector and similar skins. As far as achievements go. I say we exclude them from the new wiki, and develop customized barnstars instead. Good idea? --— Radical D (bother \ 05:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :In terns of "achievements" we can always set up a custom award system similar to what I've started before Wikia achievements was enabled. Zeypher 15:08, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Exactly! We can add cool Chrono themes. For instance, contributing largely to location articles could win you the "adventurer" award, or adding lots of info to tech articles could win you the "martial arts expert" award or whatever. --— Radical D (bother \ 15:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I like it! Zeypher 15:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course we'll need cooler, Chrono-esque names, but the idea is worth keeping, I think. --— Radical D (bother \ 15:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) The transfer is done, so no more editing here! Prod just went back to a new college semester so he has to study, and the next time I'll get to talk to him is tomorrow night. We should have the name ideas done by then; but I like the barnstar ideas. Kind of like the userbox awards we have here, but more in-depth, right? Maybe we should make one for being inactive; "this user is trapped at the End of Time". ;p -- 18:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha! That's perfect! So, when are you leaking the URL? And were you able to move images as well? :) --— Radical D (bother \ 19:08, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, currently, Prod needs to install an extension that will allow seamless transfers of user accounts (so you can just sign in there instead of making another account), so probably not until after he gets all that set up. So maybe Wednesday. And yes, images were transferred. -- 19:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Exciting stuff! Keep me posted Crono! Hopefully I can access it in my work computer... :P Zeypher 15:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :I hope so too! We need your awesomeness over at the new wiki as well. And please, please keep us posted with updates. I'm going mad with anticipation. If you need help with anything, I would love to be involved. --— Radical D (bother \ 04:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) IT IS DONE ATTENTION ALL READERS. CHRONOPEDIA HAS NOW OFFICIALLY MOVED. There is still some general fixing to be done, but for the most part, Chronopedia has moved. PLEASE, MAKE NO MORE EDITS HERE. CONTINUE ALL EDITS OVER AT THE NEW SITE. The new site, now open to the public, is here at http://chrono.gamewiki.com/wiki/Chronopedia. Again, check out the site here. You can see all the skins (which still need some customizing) and you can see that the main page doesn't look its best. But now, you can help too! That's right, guys. In fact, I have a favor to ask everybody who moves over to the new site; check this forum there. A guy named Prod should have made a post about Chronopedia's name (we won't be chrono.gamewiki.com forever ;P), and he wants unanimous decisions before moving it, so yeah, do that please. Thanks for all the help and support that has gone into this, and I'm glad that we've finally gotten this done. From now on, I'll bee at the new site; hope to see you there! -- 20:54, August 6, 2011 (UTC)